


everything i want

by thedevil_andgod



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU - No Powers, Angst, Anxiety, Everybody Lives, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: dedicated to the discord. ya’ll the real mvps.





	everything i want

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the discord. ya’ll the real mvps.

it’s twelve months into their relationship that dave starts acting weird. he’s jumpy, distracted. keeps disappearing on saturdays, claiming that he has to work. at first, klaus doesn’t notice. he’s too blissfully happy, too head-over-heels in love. for once in his life he has something supportive and stable, and for the first time in his life he is really, truly happy.

one evening, dave’s phone buzzes. klaus reaches for it, reflexively, to give it to his boyfriend. dave freaks. jumps up and snatches it away, hurrying to the hallway to answer. klaus doesn’t know how to react. 

when dave comes back in, he’s smiling, a hint of excitement in his eyes. klaus gazes adoringly up at him, and asks, ‘’ who was that? ‘’

dave just shrugs and sits back down, ‘’ nothing. ‘’ and klaus feels a lump forming in his throat.

 

—

 

diego tells him he’s worrying about nothing.

‘’ that dude fucking adores you, dude. i’ve seen it in the way he looks at you, the way he talks about you. ‘’ 

klaus is biting his nails. ‘’ but - ‘’

‘’ but nothing, ‘’ diego cuts him off firmly. recognising his brother at the beginning of a spiral. ‘’ dave wilson adores you. end of. ‘’ 

klaus nods. the lump in his throat doesn’t go away. 

 

—

a saturday. dave took off for work early. klaus can’t stand being alone in their house. the empty spaces unnerve him. make him jumpy, and since getting sober, kind of trigger cravings. so he calls ben, and the two head into town together. they grab a coffee, ben waits patiently as klaus picks out new eyeliner - ‘’ would green work for me? ‘’ ‘’ i don’t know, klaus ‘’ ‘’ everything works for me, you’re right ‘’ - and even take some snapchat videos for their stories, of each boy wearing ridiculous hats and scarves from some weird-aesthetic store. they’re still laughing when they hit the street, walking down loose-limbed and relaxed - when ben pauses. his gaze fixed across the street. 

‘’ didn’t you say dave was working today? ‘’ he asks in an odd voice. klaus nods, confused.

‘’ yeah, why do you - ‘’ he follows his brother’s gaze and freezes. blood running cold through his veins. on the other side of the road, dave is standing by his car. 

 

allison is hugging him, tight.

 

the lump in his throat triples and all of a sudden he can’t breathe, he can’t think, and it feels like a cement slab has slammed into his gut.

his sister and his boyfriend pause and look into each other’s eyes - he’s going to be sick - before dave gets into his car and drives away. allison strides down the pavement and disappears around a corner. klaus is shaking, he’s going to pass out, he thinks back. dave leaving early, dave being protective of his phone, dave smiling at his phone - 

ben’s hand in his brings him back to reality. ‘’ we’re going to breathe, now, klaus, okay? we’re going to breathe together. ‘’ klaus follows the rhythm of his brother’s breaths. ‘’ let’s get you home. ‘’ ben says, and klaus starts panicking again because home means seeing dave means smelling allison’s perfume on him and, oh _god_ , her lipstick on his shirt - 

 

‘’ hey, we’re fine. we’re fine, ‘’ ben soothes, ‘’ we can stand here as long as you want. ‘’

it takes another ten minutes for feeling to return to klaus’ legs, and he and ben go back to ben’s flat. ben feeds him and calms him, or tries to, at least. tells him it’s probably nothing bad, it’s allison, remember, and all klaus can think about is dave lying to him. lying to him about where he spends his saturdays, lying about his phone, lying about his love for klaus, lying about everything -

he rushes over to the house, unable to stand it anymore. dave comes into the hallway when he hears the door slamming shut. ‘’ hey, gorgeous - ‘’ he cuts off at the stricken look on his lover’s face. ‘’ what’s wrong, what happened? ‘’

you did, klaus thinks, but does not say. he had planned on being dramatic, on storming in on a pedestal of fury and passion, on demanding answers. but now that he’s here all he can see is allison and dave and their arms around each other and them _smiling_ at each other and klaus just - 

 

‘’ why did you lie about work today? ‘’ he despises the broken notes of his voice.

dave stills, momentarily. carefully constructing a neutral expression. ‘’ i’m sorry? ‘’

 

‘’ you should be! ‘’ klaus bursts out. ‘’ you _lied_ to me! we said we would never lie to each other! we’re supposed to love each other - was that a lie too? ‘’ he yells, tears streaming down his face. dave steps forward with his arms outstretched, heart breaking in his chest when klaus flinches back.

 

‘’ what - what are you talking about? ‘’

 

‘’ allison. i’m talking about allison, ‘’ klaus’ voice lowers again, becomes tired and sad. ‘’ i saw you today, in town with her. ‘’

 

 

dave sighs and holds his hands up in surrender. ‘’ klaus, baby, let me explain...’’

‘’ explain what? did she rumour you? did you just get sick of me? sick of slumming it with the junkie? decide to upgrade to the goddamn movie star?! ‘’ as he says the words the realisation hits. that must be it. that must be the explanation. he curses himself violently - how could he ever have believed that dave, that anybody could _ever_ love him? he’s klaus for fuck sake. he’s _broken_ , damaged goods, not enough, no-one could _ever_ love him. it’s impossible, it’s-

 

dave suddenly begins to laugh. klaus freezes. cold, pure rage wrapping around his throat. ‘’ something funny, dave? ‘’ he asks in a dangerously calm, low tone. dave shakes his head and tries to pull himself together.

 

‘’ you thought - you think - me and allison- ‘’

‘’ you’ve been sneaking around for weeks! lying to me, hiding your text messages! i’m not an idiot! ‘’

dave sobers a little, agreeing with klaus, ‘’ i know you’re not. and i am not cheating on you, with anyone. i promise. ‘’ he sounds so honest. so truthful, desperate for klaus to believe him. klaus wavers.

‘’ then why the lies? ‘’ his voice is small and his arms cross over his chest as he hunches in on himself. dave softens and guilt ravages him, chewing his insides with sharp teeth. 

‘’ baby, ‘’ he sighs, ‘’ god, i feel like an asshole. i’m so sorry, i was organising something for you - ‘’ he cuts himself off and makes a decision. ‘’ okay, wait here, please? just don’t - don’t go anywhere. i’ll be right back. ‘’ he rushes upstairs, and klaus releases a shuddery breath. wipes his eyes before remembering his eyeliner, shit, then remember again, that it’s waterproof. dave’s footsteps echo back down the steps and he stands in front of klaus, looking bashful - and nervous?

 

klaus shifts from one foot to the other. ‘’ dave, what...? ‘’

 

dave smiles, that crooked smile that klaus first fell in love with and he melts a little. he doesn’t move any closer, though. dave clears his throat, and starts to speak.

 

‘’ this was not how i planned on doing this, but i hate seeing you like this and i’m so, so sorry i caused you such anguish. so i’m just gonna throw it all out the window and just, well. ‘’

he brings his hand to his back pocket and takes something out. gets down on one knee. klaus’ heart stops.  his jaw drops and his lungs forget how to work. 

 

‘’ dave... ‘’ he whispers.

 

‘’ no, no interruptions. i have some things i wanna say. klaus hargreeves, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. you are my best friend, my boyfriend, my favourite person. i hear your voice, and my entire day brightens. i see your face and i know that i can get through anything. you have changed my whole world. every night i fall asleep holding you in my arms, i get a little scared that i’m going to wake up and it will have been a dream. then i do wake up, and you’re there, soft eyes, sleepy smile, rosy cheeks. my breath catches in my throat and i want to scream from the rooftops, that i am the luckiest man in this whole world. you’re there when i’m happy. you hold me when i’m sad. and the days i feel weak, it’s your embrace that makes me strong. i love... i love everything about you. i love your kind heart, your infectious laughter, your beautiful curly hair. your eyes, your hands, your lips, every single about you is divine. the thought of losing you, is enough to drive me insane. i love how hard you try, at anything and everything you do. i love it when you cook; even though you’re terrible. ‘’

klaus laughs shakily, lip trembling, the foundation of his universe shaking underneath him.

‘’ i don’t ever want to live even a single day without you by my side. we belong together. cheesy? probably. but i truly, with every fibre of my being, believe that we are meant to be. it’s like everything before you was ... blurry. out of focus. bland. and now it’s clear, it’s wild, it’s everything. you’re everything. ‘’ he opens the velvet box in his hand - revealing the biggest diamond klaus has ever seen with his own two eyes -

‘’ so, please. please, klaus. would you do me the greatest honor of all, and be my husband? ‘’

the words he has spoken, along with the way dave is looking at him - open, vulnerable, unafraid, with warmth and adoration and so much damn _love_ it almost hurts - klaus breaks down, trying to answer. 

‘’ y- yes, yes, dave, oh my god, yes! ‘’ klaus’ legs give out and he crawls to his boyfriend - fiancé - who kisses him deeply, scorchingly passionate, then pulls away to lean their foreheads together. he’s beaming, painfully happy. he slips the ring onto klaus’ finger. they kiss, again, both weeping, entirely overcome with emotion.

‘’ i love you, ‘’ klaus whispers against dave’s lips, ‘’ i love you, i love you, i love you. ‘’

 

‘’ and i love you. ‘’

 

 


End file.
